


Ça se fêtait

by SahadCaethlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: Une histoire à la première personne, lorsqu'une obsession vous poursuit et devient le but d'une vie.





	Ça se fêtait

**Author's Note:**

> C'était un texte que j'avais écrit pour un concours de nouvelles. Ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose que je maîtrise mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Ce texte n'a rien remporté mais c'est le premier concours que j'ai fait. Je suis ouverte à tout conseil ou critique constructive pour améliorer mes écrits.
> 
> Le thème était d'écrire un texte de fiction commençant par "La chaleur était pesante. Les persiennes étaient closes et les fenêtres ouvertes. Il (ou elle) somnolait sur un fauteuil près du ventilateur. Une voiture s’arrêta devant la maison. Une portière claqua. La sonnette retentit…". Dans une limite de 15000 signes.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

La chaleur était pesante. Les persiennes étaient closes et les fenêtres ouvertes. Il somnolait sur un fauteuil près du ventilateur. Une voiture s’arrêta devant la maison. Une portière claqua. La sonnette retentit… Cela le sortit de cette semi-torpeur dans laquelle il s’était laissé aller. Son mégot se consumait lentement au bout de ses doigts, son bras pendant mollement contre l’accoudoir. Reprenant ses esprits, il regarda la porte quelques secondes avant de s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le fauteuil, portant ce qu’il restait de sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

Il ne devait pas ouvrir. Pas encore. Cet instant devait durer encore un peu. L’odeur de son tabac couvrait momentanément toutes les autres ou presque. Le sol était souillé, tout comme les murs et les fenêtres ouvertes, les persiennes et les rideaux. La tête en arrière, il savourait une dernière bouffée de nicotine, laissait cet air chaud vicié lui brûler le fond de la gorge et détendre une nouvelle fois ses muscles. Il releva ses bras et entrelaça ses doigts, coudes sur les genoux, contemplant le sol. Il n’avait jamais été un tueur. Il n’avait même jamais été violent à vrai dire. Et pourtant, il ressentait aujourd’hui une certaine satisfaction à sentir ce liquide encore tiède recouvrir ses mains et perler le long de ses doigts, de ses poignets et de ses avant-bras, tachant ses genoux. Cela avait quelque chose d’exaltant et de reposant à la fois. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi calme, aussi paisible.

Le souffle tiède du ventilateur caressait son visage, comme la main douce d’une mère aimante. La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, une voix grave et rauque s’élevant de l’autre côté. Probablement habituée à aboyer des ordres. Il soupira doucement et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Quinze ans d’attente, cinq ans de travail supplémentaire, pour à peine quelques heures de libération et quelques minutes de satisfaction. Et pourtant, à présent, cela lui semblait avoir été la meilleure affaire du siècle.

Coups sur la porte. On s’impatientait de l’autre côté. Bien sûr.

Il n’esquissa toutefois pas le moindre geste pour se lever. Il avait attendu cet instant pendant tant d’années. Il pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Juste un peu plus. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la pièce, tout autour de lui. Avait-elle vu ces murs jaunis ? Avait-elle pensé, comme lui, que ces rideaux étaient hideux ? Avait-elle, elle aussi, vu le jour à travers les persiennes ? Ou bien les vitres avaient-elles été fermées et les persiennes grandes ouvertes, lui laissant ainsi le vain espoir qu’il y aurait quelque chose ? Quelqu’un ? Un lendemain peut-être ? Avait-elle espéré ? Il entendit à nouveau des coups contre la porte, plus forts. La voix était plus forte, elle aussi. Mais elle méritait bien qu’on crie un peu pour elle, qu’on s’énerve pour elle, qu’on insulte pour elle… Elle méritait tant d’autres choses. Tout aurait-il été différent s’ils n’avaient pas été seuls ? S’ils avaient été moins innocents ?

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore la voir. Ses longs cheveux châtains qui virevoltaient au vent à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses grands yeux bruns aux cils interminables. Sa peau laiteuse si douce. Et ce sourire qui aurait pu à lui seul guérir tous les maux et arrêter toutes les guerres. Elle n’avait jamais douté de rien ni de personne, toujours à voir le meilleur en tous, le plus beau tout autour d’elle. Elle avait été d’une rare innocence. Innocence dont on avait abusé. Qu’on avait souillée. Meurtrie. Etouffée. Tuée. Jamais plus sa voix ne s’élèverait dans l’air. Jamais plus son rire ne retentirait dans le vent. L’avait-il aimée ? Oui. Follement. Elle avait huit ans. Alors oui, elle méritait bien qu’on s’énervât encore un peu sur cette pauvre porte.

Il se souvenait encore de cet instant où on le lui avait dit. A ce terrible instant où il avait compris qu’elle ne rirait plus jamais. Comme une plaie béante et pourtant invisible. Elle était toujours là. Mais elle ne le lançait plus. Toutes ces années avaient été comme de l’alcool sur cette blessure à vif. Cette déchirure dont on lui avait dit que jamais elle ne guérirait, mais dont la douleur partirait avec le temps. Jamais elle n’était partie. Il avait simplement appris à la côtoyer, à vivre avec elle, chaque jour. Il s’était d’abord enfermé dans le silence, dans la réclusion. Mais on s’était acharné à vouloir le soulager. A vouloir faire disparaître cette plaie de ce cœur. De ce si petit cœur. Alors il avait fait semblant. Semblant que le temps pouvait effectivement guérir. Semblant que cette douleur n’existait plus. Semblant qu’il pourrait vivre sans elle. Et il les avait tous trompés.

Elle n’avait jamais aimé le mensonge. Mais il avait menti pour elle. Menti pour qu’on l’oublie, lui. Et, aussi rapidement que peut naître une idée lorsqu’on a sept ans, il avait décidé de prendre sa revanche, de se battre. Il n’avait jamais oublié ce visage. Celui qui lui avait tout pris. Cette amie, cette enfance, cette vie. Il avait anéanti sa vie autant qu’il l’avait bâtie à son insu. Il avait été sa plus grande douleur et sa plus grande force. Sa peine et sa détermination. Il avait été les deux. Les deux pour le pousser toujours plus loin. A sept ans, il avait décidé, imaginé. Et jamais il ne s’était détourné. Ses études avaient été un franc succès. On lui avait vu un avenir radieux. On avait cru qu’il avait vaincu… Ils n’avaient rien compris. Sa vraie victoire, elle était là, à ses pieds, gisant dans une mare carmine, aussi sombre que le plus précieux des rubis.

Pour tous, il était un examen d’entrée remporté haut la main, premier de sa promotion, une carrière de haut vol par la suite… Il avait littéralement brillé. Il était le fils ou le gendre dont beaucoup rêvaient. Il le savait sans fausse vanité. Son visage d’ange, sa peau légèrement hâlée, ses yeux gris en amande, ses cheveux brun… On avait dit qu’il avait tout pour lui. Mais s’il en avait ri, ce n’était qu’un mensonge de plus : il n’avait que faire de ces détails. Aucune réussite, aucun artifice n’étoufferait jamais la culpabilité qui le hantait depuis ce jour où, du haut de ses sept ans, il avait laissé son amie monter dans cette voiture. Sans se douter une seconde qu’il ne la reverrait jamais. Enfant, on avait voulu tout lui épargner, mais il n’était pas sot. Il avait compris. Il l’avait laissée partir, simplement parce que lui n’aimait pas les chiens. Ça ne l’avait pas intéressé… Le chiot qui venait de naître… Encore un mensonge. Et il n’avait rien vu. Son cœur d’enfant ne s’était pas méfié.

Il se souvenait encore de cette soirée comme si c’était hier. Lorsqu’il jouait sur le sol du salon, à construire un château fort avec des Lego, et que des hommes en uniformes étaient venus chez lui. Ils lui avaient posé des questions sur son amie. Quand l’avait-il vue pour la dernière fois ? Que s’était-il passé ? Et il l’avait entendu. Il avait entendu le nom de son amie prononcé par l’homme dans la télévision, juste à côté de lui. Il avait levé les yeux pour voir son visage à l’écran. C’était une photo de leurs vacances ensemble. Elle souriait. Il avait été alors trop jeune pour comprendre ce que le mot « sévices » signifiait. Mais les pleurs de sa mère avaient parlé à son cœur d’enfant bien mieux que n’importe quels mots. Il l’avait laissée partir. Pour toujours. Elle lui avait fait au revoir de sa petite main délicate et il avait tourné les talons, pour aller jouer ailleurs.

Un grand coup dans la porte. Des voix.

Les renforts étaient arrivés. Il allait bientôt ne plus être seul. Ses yeux quittèrent la porte pour se poser sur cette chose – car il ne pouvait décemment pas le qualifier autrement – à ses pieds. Ce n’était pas si laid dans son souvenir. Ce n’était pas si difforme lorsqu’il avait fallu donner une description. Ou lorsqu’il s’était tenu, si petit au milieu de tous ces adultes, derrière cette vitre, à le chercher parmi d’autres. Non, à ce moment-là, cela ressemblait encore à un homme. Ses yeux étudiaient à présent cette chose, son menton glissant légèrement dans sa main visqueuse lorsqu’il s’y appuya, le coude sur l’accoudoir. Il y avait un calme plat dans son esprit alors qu’il regardait ce qu’il restait de ce visage qui l’avait hanté pendant tant d’années.

Quinze ans. C’était ce que la justice avait décidé. Même à sept ans, il avait compris que c’était bien peu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce désir puéril de vengeance. Il l’arrêterait à nouveau. Un désir enfantin qui s’était, au fil des années, transformé en une haine viscérale. Une haine qui l’avait poussé en avant, toujours faire mieux, toujours plus loin. C’était à l’adolescence qu’il avait véritablement décidé de son projet. Il l’arrêterait. Pour toujours. Brillant, il l’avait été : il avait trouvé tout de suite sa carrière, celle qui lui permettrait au mieux d’atteindre son objectif et avait fait des prouesses pour s’y hisser. Pas un faux-pas. Un bilan psychologique parfait. Une endurance à toute épreuve.

Il avait mis ces quinze années à profit. Puis il avait attendu. La sortie de la prison aurait été une opportunité facile. Si simple. Personne ne se méfiait : son nom n’avait même pas été cité dans les journaux. Il aurait pu. Mais son projet avait alors changé. En voyant ce visage vieilli, ce regard légèrement hagard... Sa résolution avait basculé. L’abattre simplement n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Elle valait bien plus que ça. Il avait attendu quinze ans, il pouvait bien attendre un peu plus. Il était alors devenu son ombre. Où il allait, il s’y rendait. Ce qu’il voyait, il l’observait. Ce qu’il mangeait, il le goûtait.

Pendant les cinq années qui avaient suivi, il l’avait filé et s’était imprégné de chacune de ses habitudes, chacune de ses manies. Il savait quelle viande il prenait chez le boucher, quels légumes il mangeait et leur cuisson, il savait même quelle putain il emmenait chez lui et à quelle fréquence. Il les aimait jeunes. Les cheveux châtains. Longs. Avec de grands yeux de biche.

Cinq ans pendant lesquels il avait cru devenir fou avec cette traque sans relâche tout en conservant une image parfaitement lisse pour le reste du monde. Et puis un jour, il l’avait vue. Cette petite fille. Toute petite chose. Avec ses longs cheveux clairs et sa petite robe blanche. Immaculée. Elle courait dans ce jardin d’enfants. Et il l’avait vu, lui, passer près d’elle. Il l’avait vu baisser les yeux sur elle. Il avait remarqué cette légère hésitation. Cette main qui s’était levée un instant vers elle. L’instant de trop. Il ne pouvait plus attendre… Il devait arrêter cette chose.

Un nouveau grand coup contre la porte, accompagné d’un craquement. Il y avait des cris. Ils s’énervaient de l’autre côté. Il pouvait le comprendre.

Tranquillement, il se leva, ignorant le bruit de succion de ses pas dans cette mare gluante couleur de vin. C’était froid à présent. Il prit la boîte de carton qu’il avait laissée sur la table en arrivant. Cet infâme personnage ne s’était pas méfié. Comme lui à l’époque. Il l’avait laissé entrer, croyant à un simple contrôle de routine. La compréhension n’avait éclairé son regard que quelques instants seulement avant qu’il ne s’éteigne à jamais. Il revint vers la table, près du fauteuil, et arrêta le ventilateur. Trop de vent. Il ouvrit la boîte puis, murmurant quelques notes mélodieuses en les plaçant, il les alluma une à une avant de se rallumer une cigarette. Il était magnifique. Comme elle les aimait alors : rond et brillant, sombre, avec de fines décorations de crème blanche tout autour. Il pouvait y voir son reflet tant il était lisse. Il était parfait. Parfait pour elle. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil et, pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, il se sentit de nouveau serein.

La porte céda dans un craquement tonitruant, lui faisant lever les yeux. Les policiers trébuchèrent à sa vue, l’arme déjà au clair. Il connaissait chacun de ces visages. Il les avait croisés tous les jours pendant des années. Mais jamais il ne les avait vus aussi pâles. Leurs yeux, stupéfaits, embrassaient la pièce et il savait ce qu’ils voyaient... Cette grande mare de sang, ce corps nu et mutilé, ces yeux vides, ce sexe sanguinolent profondément enfoncé dans cette bouillie qui avait autrefois été un visage, transformé à coups de poing, et qui surplombait aujourd’hui une gorge arrachée par des dents. Il sentait bien cette consistance encore poisseuse qui lui couvrait le menton, la gorge et le torse, imprégnant sa chemise.

L’un d’entre eux se retourna vivement vers le jardin, disparaissant de sa vue à grands bruits de vomissements. Le plus proche, celui qui lui faisait face, avait de grands yeux tristes et atterrés. Ils étaient comme deux grands lacs couleur chocolat noir, avec de longs cils. Il s’était habitué à celui-ci : ce grands dadais musclé au visage d’adolescent qui lui avait apporté un tant soit peu de lumière dans ces années sombres. Coéquipiers, c’était le seul secret qu’il y avait eu entre eux. Et il l’avait découvert, mais trop tard. Son innocence était comme celle de son amie autrefois. Enfantine. Et elle avait, comme la sienne, volé en éclats. Il avait fini par comprendre, par relier tous les points.

Ecartant sa cigarette de ses lèvres, il souffla un nuage de brume et lui adressa ce sourire à la fois juvénile et mélancolique qu’il ne réservait qu’à lui. A cet homme qui, malgré lui, avait été lié à tout cela en partageant son insigne. Et il lui murmura :

« Bonsoir, partenaire. »

Son coéquipier tressaillit, ses yeux s’arrêtant sur le gâteau orné de bougies et cette inscription sur le mur, écrite maladroitement avec les mains, en lettres de sang : BON ANNIVERSAIRE.

Ils n’étaient que demi-frère et sœur, ils ne portaient même pas le même nom. Mais elle aurait eu vingt-huit ans ce jour-là. Ça se fêtait...


End file.
